When Roads Cross, a Love Starts
by YaoiOtakuWriter
Summary: A Zorua is attacked by one of the many evil pokemon when suddenly A weird Riolu steps in and stops him. Zorua hurt from the encounter is cared for by the Riolu, and soon a friendship starts. This is a story on how two pokemon come together and find love in even the darkest of places. Yaoi: boyXboy, don't like don't read.


**A/n: It's me with another story! I've had this idea in my head for so long, and now I can finally post it! I'm very excited and I hope you all like it. So a little warning here, if you don't like yaoi, or guy on guy, you might want to leave now. For all of you guys who love that sort of thing like me then go ahead and enjoy~ **  
><strong><em><span>Disclaimer:<span>_********I own nothing mentioned in this story! I just own the plot. XD**

Deep in the forest where the trees are over 100 feet, lives many pokemon of variety. In this forest there are evil pokemon that cause trouble for the weak around them. Some try and stand up to the fiends around them, but are only left broken are scarred.

Its dark and gloomy in the forest. All is silent. Nothing can be heard but the running river and the rustle of the tree's leaves.

Four red paws can suddenly be heard in the distant. Hurried breath rushes out of the creatures mouth as it runs at full speed. He makes it to a clearing where he looks anxiously for a place to run and hide.

"Not so fast twerp." The Pokemon was grabbed up suddenly by the tuft of its neck. Wide Red eyes looked into harsh Black of his captor.

"Thought you could get away little Zorua?"

"L-let me go Ursaring! I didn't do anything to you! " Zorua shouted demandingly. He struggled in the vice like grip, thrashing hopelessly. The bear pokemon laughed darklycausing a shill to run through the captured pokemon's spine.

"That doesn't matter to me. You go around my forest acting like you own the place. Now I'm going to teach you a lesson." Ursaring grins wickedly. "How should I break you?" He asked lowly.

Zorua's eyes widened and struggled frantically to get away. The bears claws held tight to his fur which only made pain spike through him more.

Ursaring pulled back his paw, claws ready to strike. Zorua snapped his eyes shut ready for the worst.

"Force Palm!" Suddenly Zorua's black fur was released. With a yelp, he fell to the ground with a thud. Pain sparked from his paw. He could feel it throbbing, causing him to whine quietly. His mind was spinning. What just happened?

He looked up and gasped. A Riolu stood between him and the bear Pokemon. There was something strange about this Riolu though. His coat was a strange yellow color, everything else about him was the same. His stance was prepared and ready for an attack at any moment. Ursaring was frozen with shock. His body slightly wounded by the strange Riolu's attack.

Riolu looked back. "You okay?" He asked. Zorua smiled and opened his mouth to answer when suddenly he saw movement behind the yellow Pokemon. His eyes widened in shock. "Look out!" He yelled.

Riolu looked back quickly and smirked. He pushed off the ground and became airborne in a matter of seconds. Ursaring growled as his claws missed their target. He turned to strike again when suddenly the new Pokemon was right in front his face again.

Riolu brought back his paws and held them close together. A blue glow was starting to form in between his two forepaws, becoming brighter and larger.

Ursaring's eyes widened. "N-no way. That's impossible!"

The Emanation Pokemon smirked. A large sphere of blue was now in his paws as he yelled out his attack, "Aura sphere!"

With no time to escape, the sphere collided with Ursaring. He yelled in agony as his body was struck. He fell back hard on the ground. His eyes shut and his mind unconscious.

Riolu sighed and turned towards Zorua. The illusion Pokemon stiffened as he was approached. The stranger did just save him, but could he really trust him? In this forest you couldn't really trust anyone. They'll lie, and cheat you for their benefit.

Now in front of Zorua, Riolu reached out his paw, causing the four legged Pokemon to flinch. "  
>Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. " he said soothingly, smiling down at the other.<p>

Zorua looked away, blushing slightly. "I-I... Don't think I can stand. My leg got hurt when I was dropped. "

Riolu lowered his paw and frowned. "I'm sorry. I should've thought of that before I jumped in. I could carry you if you need help getting home." He offered, guilt clouding his eyes and voice.

"I-its alright. You did save me after all." He assured. He still didn't know if he should trust this weird colored Pokemon. He better play it on the safe side. "You won't have to carry me, I should be able to make it on my own. " Zorua gulped and started to rise. As soon as pressure was applied to his leg, pain sparked through his paw again. He yelped and fell straight back to his original position on the cold ground.

Riolu frowned. "I don't think it's a good idea to push yourself. Please just let me help you." Riolu took a step closer but was stopped by a growl.

"Don't come closer." Zorua grounded out, red eyes baring a dark glare. The two legged pokemon stopped dead in his tracks. His face contorted in a look of hurt. Zorua could feel guilt overtaking his body. He probably shouldn't have been that tough on the him, but his fighting instincts took over.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to leave you here defenseless...but if that's what you really want I'll leave. Please be safe." He said softly. He turned and started walking off into the distance.

"Wait!" Zorua called. He didn't really know how he should feel in this situation, but he felt that he could trust this stranger. He seems so sincere in his actions. It was thanks to him that he's even still in one piece.

Riolu turned. "I...I don't have a home to go to. " Zorua whispered, suddenly unsure about his decision. Riolu turned his head slightly in confusion.

"What? Did you say you don't have a home?" Zorua looked up and nodded. He turned his gaze away, suddenly feeling small and helpless. He never told another soul about him being homeless. It was a disgrace really. Being without a home in this forest is like a death sentence. It was like a invintation for the evil pokemon to attack you. He was lucky he survived this far.

Riolu turned fully towards the Fox Pokemon. "If you'll let me, I can take you to my home. You can stay there until your healed." He offered. "I know it may be hard to trust me since we only met, but I don't want you to be attacked."

The illusion Pokemon looked doubtful. "Why do you even care?"

Riolu smiled and took a seat in the soft grass. "Well... Because I know how it is to be on the bottom."

Zorua furrowed his brow. "What's that suppose to mean? " Riolu sighed lightly and picked at the blades of grass.

"I bet you already noticed my strange coat right?" He asked, making my sure not to make eye contact, why, Zorua didn't know.

The black fox paused. "You mean how you're yellow and not blue?"

The emanation Pokemon nodded. "That's right. Well... When I was born my parents were... Surprised to say the least, you can even say they were disgusted. They thought I was a freak, and then they Abandoned me. "

Zorua's mouth dropped open. "They left you all by yourself?! That's horrible. That's basically sending you to your death in this forest!"

Riolu smiled sadly. "They weren't the best parents." He laughed but it sounded more empty and sad then happy like the way a laugh should've sounded. "I had to take care of myself from then on. I fought for food. I sought shelter. Sometimes I even slept without quarter. I guess that's why I'm stronger then most pokemon think I am." Riolu finally turned his gaze towards Zorua. His eyes seemed lost in the memories of his past. Zorua couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "That's why I want to help you. I actually want to help anyone who needs it. I'm tired of seeing the Pokemon around here bully and dominant the weak."

Zorua thought over all of this information. It was kinda hard to take all of it in. Sure he found the other's Coat strange but that didn't mean he would want to abandon him. His parents sounded like horrible Pokemon. He could never imagine doing that if he ever had a kid.

"It's getting dark, it'll get more dangerous soon. We need to move out." Riolu's voice cut through his thoughts. He snapped his head up and their scarlet eyes meet. Riolu smiled and held out his paw again. "So will you let me help you? " He asked hopefully, smile now bright. All traces of his sadness now gone.

Zorua hesitated before smiling back. "Please, if you would." Riolu grinned. He walked over and and knealed down beside the other. "I'm going to pick you up, is that okay?"

After receiving a nod, Riolu put his arms under Zorua and started to lift up when he heard a whimper come from the small fox. He instantly stopped. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" He asked worriedly, eyes wide.

"It's just that your touching my paw. Maybe you won't be able to help me after all. " He sighed. Riolu frowned. Zorua looked up and upon seeing the other's worrying face, he smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. "

Riolu's frown deepened and shook his head. "I'm not going to leave you here."

"But how are you going to-" He was cut off when suddenly he was swept up and was suddenly in warm arms. Somehow the emanation Pokemon was able to swiftly pick him up bridle style. He didn't even feel any pain!

Zorua turned and his eyes meet with a pair of deeper scarlet. He could feel heat coming to his cheeks. This was a very embarrassing situation, especially with another male Pokemon!

"How's this?" The aura Pokemon asked, smiling as a cute blush was coming to the others cheeks.

"Embarrassing..." He mumbled out, earning a chuckle from Riolu.

"Sorry, it'll only be for a little bit. My dens not far from here." Zorua didn't answer.

Riolu started fast walking out of the clearing and back into the forest. Although Zorua hated to admit it, he felt secure In the other's arms. The gentle swaying he felt as he was carried Lulled him. They had been moving for about fifteen minutes, and he was about to be taken hold by slumber when they stopped. Zorua opened his eyes tiredly and took in the sight of a slightly withered tree.

"We're here. " Riolu whispered, taking note of Zorua's half asleep state. He smiled down at the Pokemon in his arms. He couldn't help but already feel an attactment. He's never felt this way and he was starting to question himself. This Zorua in his arms would soon be gone. Once he's healed he'll probably leave and he'll never see him again. He should probably be more restrained on his feelings...

His thoughts were inturrpted when he felt movement in his arms. "Where's your den?" Zorua asked sleepily. Riolu chuckled and walked closer to the tree. With further inspection, Zorua could see a small openening in the bottom of the trunk. He probably wouldn't have noticed it if had been much farther away.

"It's a good hideout. When I discovered this hole in the tree I had the idea of digging a tunnel into the ground to hide away from predators. It took awhile but I was able to finish it." Riolu looked down and noticed Zorua's eyes fluttering shut. "Alright, let's get you to bed. It looks like your about to fall asleep any minute."

Zorua looked up with his eyes squinted, trying desperately to fight off his tiredness. His eyes were trying to slip shut without his consent. He shook his head. "Not tired." He mumbled out. Without thinking, he nuzzled his face into Riolu's chest. Riolu blushed and coughed.

"I-I honestly don't think that's true. Let's go." He said, ignoring the small fluttering in his chest. He crouched down and carefully crawled into the trunk. He made sure not to bump the fox's paw into the sides of the tunnel that lead to the larger part of his den.

He reached the large opening into his home and walked towards the pile of hay he used as his bed. His place was little but cozy. There was a big fire pit in the middle whenever winter would roll around and it got to cold. He had a bowl of water near the hay, that way he didn't always have to go out to fetch some and risk getting attacked. There wasn't much, but it was something.

He lowered Zorua onto the pile, earning a whine from the small fox. His eyes widened. "Did I hurt you again?"

Zorua shook his head and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. "It's cold now." He mumbled out. Riolu blinked. Was he talking about his warmth? So he was whining because he put him down? That's really... Cute.

He shook his head. He really didn't need to be thinking that way about another male.

He looked down and noticed that the illusion Pokemon was already fast asleep. He smiled and placed himself beside Zorua. He closed his eyes and listened to the soft breath coming from the other's mouth. He felt drowsyness take hold of his tired body and he drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

**A/n: Thank you all for reading and getting through it all. So what did you guys think? I really enjoyed writing this, so I hope you loved it as much as I do. Review and tell me what you all think. If you have any ideas on what should happen in the story, you're more then welcome to give me some suggestions. PM me if you do, i would rather it be a surprise. XD That's all for this chapter. Thanks again for reading. Till next time~ :D**


End file.
